


Every little day

by kataomi



Category: NewS (Band), Tegomass, tegomasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataomi/pseuds/kataomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger caught Tegoshi's eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every little day

Tegoshi had never been the early-riser type of person. In fact, even when he wasn’t hanging out with his friends, he still ended up staying up late at night. Oddly enough, he was more productive at 3 AM than at 9 which became problematic. After his studies in psychology, he was offered by his friend, Koyama, a job in the office of his father, a distinguished psychotherapist. Tegoshi accepted the offer with pleasure. Who wouldn’t be pleased to get a job offer right after one’s graduation? On the other side, to be able to have a normal schedule, with standard waking and sleeping hours, was the real fight for him. He had to employ several stratagems to thwart his internal clock.

After several weeks by trial and errors, he had found the schedule which suited him best. He would go to sleep at 11PM after a warm bath and a big glass of milk. His two alarm clocks, one positioned on his night stand and the other one on his desk at precisely 3 meters from his bed, were set for 5 and 6AM respectively. It was impossible for him to get out of the bed after only one alarm. He needed his one hour of morning laziness for him to be in good mood for the rest of the day. He would pay a little visit to the washroom to do his hair and to wash his face and then walk his dog, Skull. The fresh wind on his face would take him out of the world of dreams. With his neutral suit, he would finally make his way to the station for 7 o’clock. When the train was not too packed, he could sit and scroll through the news of the day on his white iPhone 4S. It kept him from falling asleep, rocked by the sporadic movements of the car. Tegoshi’s daily routine couldn’t be complete without a good breakfast. He was never really hungry on the morning but his amount of caffeine was vital. His biggest fear was to drop off to sleep while one of his patients would be telling him his problems. Tegoshi would risk to lose his job, which would be a shame, but also to traumatize a patient already insecure. He could live without a work, but would not want to have the degeneration of a human being on his conscience.

Tegoshi decided to add a stop to a little coffee shop which is situated on the same street as his work place to his morning schedule. As soon as he’d step out of the station, he could smell the freshly ground coffee that filled the air with a nice fragrance. That shop was rustic, several bookcases full of English books and wooden floors that saw many generations of customers. Tegoshi always ordered the exact same thing: a coffee with 2 milk, three sugar, a hint of French vanilla and a cheese croissant. Since this treat was one of the most popular, he often had to wait 10 minutes for another plateful. He would always sit at the same place, in a big red worn leather armchair positioned directly in front the biggest window of the shop. The liveliness of the street helped keeping him awake. Most the people passing by were men in suit and some children with their huge red backpacks and their spring jacket. Whatever day it was, they always seemed late and Tegoshi would have probably been in the same state of mind if only he was not so sleepy.

His gaze would always trail on the building facing the coffee shop, an ordinary bridal shop. The two big windows framing the door were exposing dummies wearing all whiter dresses than the other. Every morning, he would notice the same person placing the dresses on the lifeless bodies, a man, slightly older than him, but Tegoshi couldn’t be sure since the bridal boy displayed childish features. His brown hair verging on the red were contrasting with his white immaculate shirt and his clean black pants. A little bit too yellow measuring tape was softly hanging around his neck while adjusting one of the dresses waistbands. Even if he was sporting a normal outfit for this type of shop, he strangely clashed in this stylish décor. He didn’t seem to feel at ease in his clothes, as if he wasn’t used to them.

Seasons passed but Tegoshi’s daily schedule stayed the same. Every morning, he’d take his coffee; every morning, he’d sit at the exact same spot; every morning, he’d watch the man who seemed to never get used to his uniform. Tegoshi was puzzled by this man. What type of clothes would he normally wear? Why was he working in a bridal shop? Which music was he listening to while he sat on the cobblestone in front of the shop during his break? What condiment did he put in his sandwich for him to look as if he had just bitten in a piece of paradise? Just like that, Tegoshi started coming more and more often to the coffee shop. He’d sometimes come during his breaks or at night to relax after a hard day at work or even, during his days off, which allowed him to learn by heart quite rapidly the man’s work schedule.

One Saturday of June, Tegoshi had woken up at 8 AM, looking resolute. He couldn’t continue to only look at the man from afar; he needed answers to the questions which sometimes kept him from sleeping at night. His comportment was beginning to be a little bit too stalkerish for his taste and it had to stop. Maybe, if he talked with him, the man would stop obsessing him that much. Most of the night that day was devoted to finding a way to approach him. He had found several options. He could, for instance, try to talk to him while the boy would be taking his morning break outside the shop, but Tegoshi didn’t know how to approach him without looking awkward, and a conversation about the weather was a little bit too banal. He could also enter the shop and look at the dresses, but just thinking about it was making him feel uncomfortable. A man, alone in a bridal shop was almost as strange as a man alone in a shop of women’s underwear. He didn’t want to leave this kind of first impression, even if it might be the last and only impression.

His last option was the one that looked the best. After a thorough search in his wardrobe, he took out a bag containing white jeans decorated of thin embroidery, a light pink t-shirt and a long wavy blonde wig. A girl outfit he had used to play a trick on his friend Koyama for his birthday a few months ago. He smiled as he recalled Koyama’s expression when he had clung at his friend’s neck while talking with a smooth voice. He didn’t even notice who he was. Yuuko, the name Koyama liked to call Tegoshi when he dressed as a girl, was perfect for this. If his best friend was fooled, a perfect stranger should too. A woman entering a bridal shop should not attract people’s attention. He finished his clothing with a little bit of red lipstick, mascara and a pink handbag forgotten by his mother the last time she had come over. The bag was new and he strongly suspected his mother of forgetting it intentionally for him to use it. Tegoshi’s mom would have liked a daughter. That’s what he understood during his childhood when he noticed that long prettily waved hair held back by a pink ribbon and white crinoline dresses were all but manly. After all these years, disguised as a woman for his mother pleasure, he wasn’t ashamed of doing it again when he could.

***

Tegoshi put down on the polished table the cup he was holding strongly in his hand. He has been sitting at his usual spot in the coffee shop for an hour, observing the bridal shop where his object of obsession was currently working at. No, Tegoshi didn’t mind passing for a girl but facing this man was another story. He gulped down his third cup of coffee, stood up and headed for the bridal shop. He wouldn’t let a stranger control him that way! He had to enter, go right away in front of this man and…and…and what? He smiled lightly as he shrugged, whatever, he would enter and think of a plan after.

… : Heyyy!!! Careful!!!

Tegoshi stopped walking to look at the person who had just shouted. He didn’t have the time to discover it that someone had grabbed his arm and was pulling him forward. The speed of the movement made them trip and fell on the sidewalk. Tegoshi stayed still, his heart beating rapidly. What had happened? He realized that, despite his fall, he felt no pain which surprised him. There was something flabby and comfortable beneath him. Taking a quick look, Tegoshi noticed that he fad fell down on top of his attacker or his savior…it was yet to be confirmed. He felt a big hand being laid on his shoulder which made him look up. His eyes got lost in the hazel colored ones of the man who Tegoshi was using as a mattress.

… : Are you ok???? This car….You should have looked before crossing the street! It’s dangerous!

Tegoshi recognized him right away. It was HIM! His red hair was in a mess and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. Tegoshi followed the journey of one whom slid along his face, closely following the pronounced curve formed by his cheek. His full lips as pink as girl’s ones were half open to allow his lungs to obtain the right amount of oxygen. He had clearly run up to here to save him. The more time Tegoshi stayed without answering, lost in his contemplation, the more the mattress-man’s cheeks were becoming red.

… : Are you… ok?...  
Tegoshi : Yes

How idiot was this question was the only thing Tegoshi could think of. How could he be not ok comfortably installed with this beautiful scenery?

… : Could you …get up?

Tegoshi looked at him for a while without moving and then felt himself blush. He got up quickly, apologizing for crushing him then offered his hand to his savior. They talked a little bit of the accident, but Tegoshi’s interlocutor strangely changed the subject to the traditional French-Canadian clothing and what he had eaten at his sister’s birthday.

… : Ah…my name is Takahisa Masuda by the way. Nice to meet you!

Masuda held out his hand to Tegoshi as he smiled. A smile, so dazzling, that it went up to his eyes which had become two small half-moon on top of his perfectly round cheeks. It was by far the most beautiful thing Tegoshi had ever seen in his life. He shook Masuda’s hand unconsciously and introduced himself with a voice shaken by the emotions. He never would have thought that a sole smile would have that much effect on him. They chatted for a good 10 more minutes where the subject abounded thanks to this man. They were interrupted by an old lady who came out of the shop to bring Masuda back to order.

Masuda : Oh…Sorry, I’ll have to get going! Good bye!

He slowly walked toward the shop, but he hadn’t made two steps that he turned around and looked at Tegoshi again. He opened his mouth wanting to say something but closed it right back. Instead, he waved at him awkwardly and smiled at him. Tegoshi wanted to hold him back but when the paralyzing effect of the red-haired man’s smile stopped, he was already inside replacing a rather ugly dress on the dummies.

Come to think of it, he could go home now. He had accomplished what he wanted, which was, talk to his stranger, wishing that his obsession would stop. He quickly realized though, that 20 minutes with him were not enough even if he had learned many things about him; pieces of information about his life. Tegoshi looked up to observe Masuda gently replacing his hair which were still messy since the accident. He had then disappeared in the shop to do other things. Tegoshi wanted to know more things about him. He didn’t want this man to leave his field of vision and more importantly he wanted to see his smile once again. Return home would represent a failure to Tegoshi. He couldn’t stay like that.

When Tegoshi has his mind set on something, he doesn’t beat around the bush. He then stepped in the shop without waiting and had to blink several times to adjust to the lighting. The place was elegant and girly; long-pile pink carpets and cream wall decorated with moulding. Peach velvet drapery framed the numerous alcoves which sheltered the luxurious dresses. The door’s bell rang at his entrance which had the salesclerk alerted, welcoming him with a honeyed tone. Tegoshi completely ignored the lady who was showing him evening dresses in sales, simply searching in the shop for what he really wanted to find. He let the woman talk by herself and went toward the back of the shop. Luckily, he didn’t have to search for long. Tegoshi was about to open the curtain of one of the fitting room when he saw Masuda coming out of the back shop with a multitude of boxes in his arms. His savior was so concentrated that he walked beside him without seeing him. This time, Tegoshi didn’t want him to leave. He then did what he secretly wanted to do for several months but that he would have never dared to do if he had thought about it more than 5 seconds.

He strongly took the man’s wrist whom he had just met and made him spin on himself until they were face to face. Before Masuda could do or say anything, Tegoshi had put his hand behind his neck to get him closer and bonded his lips against Masuda’s. Afraid of being turned down, he didn’t waste time and kissed him passionately clutching Masuda’s shirt with his free hand. He vaguely heard something fall on the ground, probably the boxes Masuda was carrying before getting attacked. Nevertheless, he didn’t stop. He was expecting to be push away at any time but on the contrary, he felt two hands on the small of his back to get him closer toward the body in front of himself. Rapidly, Masuda’s full lips were taking part in this silent exchange. Tegoshi had initiated the kiss, but it was the other who had deepened it. He felt Masuda grasp his t-shirt and quickly pushed him against the wall of one of the fitting room. They carried on this exchange for a while until Tegoshi felt warm hands slip beneath his t-shirt. Normally, he would have let them do without regrets but he could already imagine the panic-filled face of Masuda when he’d have the misfortune to discover what Tegoshi was hiding in his pants. He pushed him away gently.

Masuda : Sorry…I’m sorry…I went to fast…Sorry!!!

Tegoshi tried not to burst out laughing. It was him who had attacked him while he was working and it was Masuda who was apoligizing for going too fast? This man was definitely too cute.

Tegoshi : No…That’s not it…That’s…

Tegoshi breathed deeply trying to find the courage to tell him the truth. He looked at the pinkish face which was perfectly combined to the color of his hair and his brown eyes filled with worries. To dress as a girl was maybe not the best solution after all. He strongly wished that Masuda would accept him, or at least, that he would let him enough time to run away before getting hit.

Tegoshi : In fact…I’m ….a man.

Masuda looked at him for a while without talking loosening his embrace and Tegoshi, still, was already ready to run away as fast as possible.

Masuda : Ah….This? I knew about it.

Tegoshi starred at him wide-eyed, mouth open, not knowing what to say.

Masuda : I’ve rarely seen a girl with an Adam’s apple…  
Tegoshi : And when did you noticed?  
Masuda : When you fell on me. I have a good sense of observation.

Tegoshi pulled a face a little bit disappointed for being uncovered this quickly.

Tegoshi : And you didn’t tell me?  
Masuda : I didn’t see the importance in that! I have nothing against boys dressing up as girls. You wear suits all week long. You can wear skirts on the weekends if you want to!  
Tegoshi : I don’t wear women’s clothes every weekend, it was a special occa…hey…How do you know that I wear a suit for work?  
Masuda : Ah…I must be medium!

Masuda made one of his wonderful smile which Tegoshi tried to ignore in order to stay clear-headed for once. Come to think of it, 65% of Tokyo’s population wears suits to work. The fact that Masuda guessed right was probably by chance. Tegoshi didn’t have the time to ask him questions about it because Masuda was once again brought back to order by one of his coworker. Before going out of the fitting room, he added:

Masuda : Would you like to take a coffee with me at 6 pm?  
Tegoshi : Yes…of course…where?

Masuda placed himself behind him, took him by the shoulders and led him to the window. From this place, they had a perfect view of the coffee shop just in front of the bridal shop. We could see some persons waiting for their order, forming a crowd near the counter, the bookcases full of English books and the red leather armchair near the big window that Tegoshi had adopted since several months now.

Masuda : That one! You seem to really like their coffee!


End file.
